User blog:PachirisuPlusEmolga/ERMA GERD PERSERNWERNG
HOLY MOTHER OF BUTTER NUT SQUASH SITTING ON A BIG FAT LAZY DUCK WHILE CHEWING A STICK OF LEMON SQUARES WITH A SPIDER ON TOP SINGING THE ABC'S! So. I went to target this morningz and I wuz liek erma gerd maybe if the sun is centered in the right spot it might cause someone in the store to sweat, then drip a drop on the floor for an old lady to slip on then to be catched by Under Dog which then vomits which Alvin and the Chipmunks then slip on as they are singing a song that gets stuck in some guys head then he accidently puts the wrong pricing on some monsuno's i can afford poisonwing. so I like walk down the toy section with my freaking boss like sun glasses being like IMA LLAMA. peek over the monsuno section and see "SUPER CRAZY SAVING CLEARANCE! MONSUNO 4 PACKS 14.99!" I dropped my sunglasses fell on the floor started crying pounding the ground being like "OMG! WHAT IF THEY HAVE THE THE POISONWING 4 PACK!" then I was all "that would never happen". so I start looking anyway and saw the very top of the last box in the back. "LOCK" I was liek "ERMA GERD" so then i looked lower and saw "QUICKFORCE" I covered my mouth to try to hold back my screaming then i moved it a bit and saw "MOONFIRE" I was like "HOLY MOTHER FIRE TRUCKER." I picked it up and looked and saw "POISONWING" I screamed so loud and at such a high pitch all of the people around me were like "WERTS WERNG" and I was like "I DIED" and they were like "GOOD". and I was like "LJFDHEWUAOSFNSAPIHFAUOWHDJAWLNDJALWNDJAWNDJLANDLJWANDLJANWJLDNAJLDNAJWDUHW HU EMRLJAWHDUHDI ERMAG EGEGAERD I KEERN BERLER TERK ERM SER HERPER ERMEAR EREMAMAM MAMAMA GEAGA GEGRGAGA GERRRRRDDDDDD GERRRRD GERRRRD GERRRRRD HERLER GERRRD." and I sprinted like a freaking road runner slamed my cash on the counter and was like MONSUNO FOUR PACK PLZ. I didnt even wait to get home I ripped open the box through lock, quickforce (softly), moonfire to the side and my foaming mouth couldnt wait and as my venomous nails CLAWED through the plastic and cardboard, awaiting to touch, the holy grail of villians, Poisonwing. It was like when i saw the girl I had a crush on with her new haircut BUT BETTER. MUCH. MUCH. BETTER. (oh god that sounded pedopholic). MUCH MUCH MUUUUUUCH BETTER. SO MUCH BETTER I SCREECHED A FEW MORE TIMES LIKE "ERR ERR ERRR ERRRRR EEE EE AHH AHHHA HAHHA EKEKEKEKEKK RKRKRKKRKR KKKK RRR KKRRR KKRKRKRTATALALALALAL PUTPGPTPGUTUUTPUTUTTPUUUTTTPTTUTTTATATATA" I got home spun it out at my wild core (forever alone) and as it popped out of its core, slow motion came into effect, its wings opening mid air, its tail unravaling it was like a baby being born with the wings of a pegasus! Its majesticness was so great i watched every moment without blinking, it touched the ground. AND STUCK THE LANDING LIKE A BOSS. My parents then called me for dinner and I said "SHUD AWP. IM BASKING IN ITS ESSENCE, ITS MONSUNO ESSENCE THAT IS." IT WAS A GOOD DAY. True story. Category:Blog posts